


He noticed.

by RamenHood



Series: Mythological Reasoning [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Achilles - Freeform, Greek Mythology - Freeform, It's a sequel everybody, M/M, Slight character injury, implied klance, oh boy, poetic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenHood/pseuds/RamenHood
Summary: There was no way Keith had any sort of weakness in any situation; he was like Achilles.Though, even Achilles had a weakness.So Keith would too, right?Lance wasn't sure.





	He noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm back again with a sudden sequel to the work I did previously "No Longer On Our Own" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/9319394)  
> This one is the opposite side's POV, since last time I did Keith's view, this time I did Lance's, because I'm trASH.  
> Anyways, for some reason I like writing in this style even though I'm horrible at writing anything even closely related to poetry.  
> MEh, just enjoy this thing I guess, I'm gonna go wallow in shame for not posting anything else on my other fics.

In Greek Mythology, Achilles was considered the strongest warrior. 

With seemingly no weakness, he was invincible.

Things like that couldn’t actually exist.

Right?

Lance wasn’t sure. 

It was driving him insane. 

He knew that mythology was called so for a reason. 

Tall-tales, fake, unreal.

Lance still wasn’t sure. 

The first time he noticed, it was in the observation deck.

He was missing Earth, and was singing something that would cheer him up.

Among other things. 

He was nearing the end, when he felt a touch.

Lance sighed. 

He silently cursed himself for leaving the door open. 

But he knew. 

Keith spoke softly, showing a sliver of vulnerability. 

Lance turned to meet Keith’s gaze; ocean blue meeting galaxy violet, and smiled. 

It was a small moment of vulnerability. 

A moment of relaxation.

Keith’s walls that he built for all these years were beginning to crack. 

There were unspoken words between them.

Lance could wait. 

Keith seemed softer, in the days following. 

The second time he noticed, it was after the final battle with Zarkon. 

Shiro was gone. 

The whole team felt his absence. 

Lance noticed Keith was drifting. 

Keith lost a part of his family, it’s only natural to have that reaction. 

Lance acted the same way when he was a child and his older siblings moved away. 

Keith was losing his composure by the day. 

Losing his control.

Losing his mind. 

Lance knew he needed support; a shoulder to lean on. 

Hey, man. 

He spoke defiantly, pointing out the harsh truths. 

But, Lance also pointed out the facts in spite of that. 

Was his weakness Shiro?

Where was Keith’s Achilles heel?

This myth was beginning to get cloudy with doubt. 

Lance wasn’t sure. 

The third time he noticed it, he figured out Keith’s true weakness. 

After a brutal fight no less. 

Escape.

Run. 

Fight. 

The rest of the team had already made it back to their lions.

Keith and Lance were trapped by an overflow of Galra sentries. 

They fought.

They killed.

They ran.

There was an opening for escape, and they took it immediately.

The stomp of feet. 

The breath of air.

The beat of heart. 

They ran, hard. 

Even more sentries showed up. 

Keith and Lance were attacked once more. 

Lance noticed where they were.

Lance noticed what he could do.

Lance knew what had to be done. 

The aircraft hangar they were in was fully docked, and Lance could use one shot. 

And so he did. 

The projectile hits its target; one of the exposed power conduits. 

An explosion rings through the large room.

It sets off a chain of explosions. 

The number of docked ships was decreasing one by one, taking sentries down with them. 

The place was coming down.

Everything went so fast. 

Lance opened the hangar door to escape. 

He hears shots still firing from the enemies side, and moves quickly to shield Keith. 

A searing pain blossoms on his back. 

The last thing he hears is Keith calling his name before his world goes dark. 

.

.

.

A hiss of air. 

A stinging light.

A steady hand.

Lance took a shaky breath as Hunk supported his weight. 

He was fed. 

He was warmed up.

He was…lonely. 

Everyone else had comforted him.

Except Keith. 

Just a glare from some distance away; never getting too close. 

The day passed slowly. 

Lance’s felt Keith’s sight boring a hole through him constantly. 

The others told him that Keith had been acting odd the whole time. 

Keith never left the med bay.

Keith never looked away from Lance’s pod.

Keith never strayed from Lance’s side. 

What was this weakness?

It wasn’t Shiro.

Lance knew that now. 

Was it himself?

No, it couldn’t be. 

He wasn’t the only thing that Keith reacted to like this. 

What was Keith’s Achilles heel? 

The day went on even slower. 

Lance gave up hope that Keith would talk to him.

He was sitting on his bed, knees to his chest. 

Confused. 

Hurt. 

Scared. 

There was a knock at the door. 

Lance answered. 

It was Keith, and he wanted to talk. 

Lance let him step inside, and closed the door. 

Neither spoke immediately.

A long moment later, Keith spoke first. 

He asked why. 

Why did he almost sacrifice himself just so Keith was safe? 

Lance didn’t answer right away. 

Keith continued.

He asked again, softer this time. 

Quieter. 

Lance looked up to meet Keith’s gaze; saw him crying. 

Lance connected the dots.

Lance figured out Keith’s weakness. 

Love. 

It’s why he showed his vulnerability. 

It’s why Shiro’s disappearance affected him that much. 

It’s why Lance’s injury scared him; the thought of losing Lance. 

Keith loved. 

And he loved hard.

Lance didn’t know what to say. 

But he knew what to do. 

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders. 

Keith’s breath shook. 

Keith’s head fell to Lance’s chest. 

Keith’s arms moved to wrap around Lance’s waist. 

Soft words were spoken. 

Lance comforted Keith the best he could.

Keith called Lance an idiot. 

Lance agreed. 

But love made people to some idiotic things. 

Thinking back on it, it was obvious.

They both knew. 

But neither did anything. 

It only took a gunshot to get things moving. 

Lance guessed he should be grateful for that. 

He’d found Keith’s Achilles heel.

Lance was sure.


End file.
